The present disclosure relates to chairs, and particularly to stackable and gangable chairs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus for ganging chairs.
In commercial and educational settings, there is a need for chairs that are configured to be stacked on top of one another for storage purposes. In some situations, these chairs are unstacked and arranged in rows. Adjacent chairs are then “ganged” (i.e., connected) together to maintain a fixed straight alignment of the chairs arranged in a row.
According to the present disclosure, a chair ganger apparatus comprises a gang flange formed to include a cross bar retainer channel sized to receive a first cross member of one chair and a second cross member of an adjacent chair. The gang flange includes first and second side walls and a top wall cooperating with the first and second side walls to define the cross bar retainer channel therebetween.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.